Sex Toy
by Askaaxus
Summary: Sakura's battle against Sasori takes an alternate turn and ends up with Sasori enjoying his future puppet. Lemon.


A/N: This is my first story on here, so hopefully it's good. Give it a chance and if you can give me a suggestion, do so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Eternal Lust**

It looked like it was over. The battle against Sasori was finally at its end. Sasori had revealed himself to be a puppet all along, and tried to use his own mechanisms to defeat Chiyo. It looked like he would have too, but Sakura had used the superhuman strength she had obtained from Tsunade's training to pull him away at the last second, and using that same strength, shattered his body.

"Haha, we did it... Chiyo-sama, we did it!" Sakura chuckled triumphantly, yet weakly do to the damage she had taken throughout the battle. She was proud in herself. She had fallen behind Naruto and Sasuke so many years ago, but here she was now, strong enough to take down an Akatsuki member who had not only been strong enough to defeat the Third Kazekage, but make him into a puppet against her.

"Sakura... you... you were wonderful" Chiyo complimented the pink haired girl. She was truly happy to end the battle, and truly amazed by the young girl. Sakura could see there were other emotions in the woman's glazed over eyes though. She was still coming to terms that her grandson was gone.

Limping over to her elder, Sakura offered "If you need a moment to say goodbye Chiyo-sama, please do so. I know what it's like to have someone leave without saying what you need to". The glazed appearance in Chiyo's eyes disappeared as Sakura's words sank in. Chiyo shut her eyes, trying to hold in the tears, but she felt them slide out regardless.

"I... Thank you Sakura. You're wise beyond your years. Perhaps wiser than me" the elderly Suna Ninja announced in gratituded. Walking over to the scattered remains of Sasori's puppet body, Chiyo focused on the one part of the body she would be able to recognize.

Lifting up the head, Chiyo turned so that it would face her. The eyes were still open in such a haunting manner that made the lifeless piece stare into the soul. It didn't bother Chiyo though, as she was going to bare her soul to her grandson regardless. "Sasori... I'm sorry for failing you. If I had been able to get you through that patch of time when you wanted your parents, but couldn't have them, you would have lived a normal life. But because of me, you became an Akatsuki, and we had to fight. To think, that the first time in years that we would meet again, you would look the same as the day you left. For this to have been our last meeting, I want you to know I still love you. May you rest in peace in the afterlife". With her words said, Chiyo placed her lips on Sasori's forehead, giving the departed ninja one last kiss.

Sakura gave a sad smile to the scene. She did what she had to do, and she knew it was right, but watching this woman give caring words to someone she had just killed was a reminder that in the world of shinobi, there is no good or evil, just differen perspectives. To honor her opponent, Sakura closed her eyes and prayed for the adversary to find some form of peace.

"Are you done speaking? Your words sicken me"

Sakura's eyes snapped open just as she heard the sound of fabric and flesh ripping. Looking forward, Sakura was stunned to find the length of cable she had used to prevent Sasori from attacking Chiyo was now driven through the very person she had saved, lifting the woman off the ground, shock and pain in her eyes.

Sasori's head, which she had dropped, was now suspended in air as his parts began to reassemble into the original body. "Your sentimental emotions are flaws in the shinobi world. I became the man I am now because I shed them for strength. Leaving yourself emotional is a taboo punishable by death you old crone". As Sasori's body was complete once more, he manipulated the cable so that Chiyo was several feet off the ground, giving Sakura a better view that showed the cable was sent right through her left lung, and likely part of her heart. With such extreme wounds at her age, it was unlikely that even with Sakura's emergency care that she would be able to survive.

"I will thank you for one thing" the puppet ninja confessed. "Your failure turned into my success. I admit I wanted my parents back then, and the fact you couldn't fix this problem was what drove me down my path. This path made me stronger, find the road to eternal beauty. If I didn't find it, I would be another pathetic ninja in that village. So feel at ease, because I will make you into a puppet. A constant reminder of why I am who I am". Then, with a swift motion, Sasori whipped the cable in an arc, flinging Chiyo off of it and skidding across the landscape.

"Chiyo-sama!" Sakura cried, forcing herself into a run to help the injured woman. Her medical mind told her that she was a lost cause, but her will told her to try what she could anyways.

"Baka"

In an instant, Sakura was lifted off the ground as Sasori's cable wrapped around her ankle. He whipped her over his head, causing her to slam into the ground, making her to lose her breath. Another overhead whip and she let out a silent scream of pain as her body started to go limp. Then, dragging her along the rocky landscape, causing even further damage and pain. Finally, Sasori flung her away, causing the girl to crash into the earth on a few feet away from Chiyo.

As Sakura weakly tried to regain her strength, Sasori slowly made his way over to the defeated women. "You fell into the same trap as she did. I considered just reassembling after you assaulted me, but I realized your guards were still up a bit, so I needed an opening. Your emotions fell you. Her emotions for my 'death' and your emotions for her well being. This is why a shinobi is supposed to be cold and ruthless"

"B-bastard, your reasoning is horrible. It's our emotions that make us stronger! I've seen it countless times" Sakura spat at the Akatsuki member.

Staring down at Sakura, Sasori's puppet face was shaped into a small smile. "I'll concede a few things. A ninja is a human, regardless of their training. Even now, I still have some human parts" Sasori admitted, placing his hand over the cylindrical device that contained his heart. "An example of my emotions is my love for art. Maintaining something's beauty so that it will last forever. Your will, while annoying, is an interesting component. I think I will enjoy making you into a puppet. I can already see the layout"

Wrapping his cable around Sakura's wrists and lifting her into the air, Sasori began observing her, despite her protests and struggles to get free. "The only question is, what use will I have for you? Your healing abilities and chakra enhanced strength are attributes I am unable to transfer into a puppet body, unlike the genetic imprint the Third Kazekage had that allowed for the continued use of his Iron Sand. Just what could I make use of you for"

As his eyes wandered over Sakura's body, Sasori's attention was drawn to her hair. "Pink. Such an exotic color for hair... pink. I see. I think I may have a use for you after all. You should feel honored to have inspired me in such a way. I have never even considered such a design before, but you will definitely be one of my most unique creations"

Opening a compartment in his chest, Sasori pulled out a scroll hidden inside. "I always keep my tools on hand for the occasions where the material may end up spoiling if I don't act quickly"

"Y-you're going to make us into puppets here?"

Seeing the worry and concern in Sakura's eyes, Sasori replied "No, you will get to live longer. I do need to perform measurements and such to insure the parts I install fit perfectly. I'll fix you up in my workshop, but it's good to know what amount of materials I need on my way there. The faster the better after all. Besides, if I do the measurements while Deidara is around, I'll end up hearing his deplorable comments for a while"

Opening the scroll, Sasori summoned forth a number of different tools and puppet parts. The assortment of devices fell to the ground, but it didn't bother Sasori a bit. "Now, lets see where we should begin?" Sasori pondered. A twitch of his fingers and a tape measure rose from the ground. "Lets get the basic measurements". The tape measure wrapped around Sakura's arm, and almost instantly seemed to slither down to her legs, wrapping around one of them.

"Interesting. It gets me how you can release such destructive blows with limbs like these"

"Sh-shut up. This won't end well for you. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto will beat your partner and be back for me" Sakura growled, still trying to break the hold on her, but she hardly thrashed about.

Looking in her eyes to see that fire, Sasori responded "Perhaps. He is the one that will likely die on us. However, he won't be defeated without some sacrifice on their part. Should they arrive here, I'll just kill them and make them into pupppets. Besides, with my measurements, you'll likely beg for them not to arrive"

Both scared and curious as to what he meant, the pink haired kunoichi asked "Wh-what do you mean by th-that?"

"You'll see in just a moment" Sasori answered quickly, replacing the tape measure with a kunai. A quick motion by the blade made Sakura flinch in fear that he was going to cut her open and measure her insides. What happened was better and worse than what she believed. The kunai cut straight down the front of her top where the zipper was, ripping the metal from the fabric, leaving her torso exposed. If not for a bra that matched the color of her hair, her breasts would be exposed to the puppet.

"Interesting. Your physique is athletic, showing you do spend time training it, but your hidden skin matches the color of your constantly exposed skin. Or rather, your exposed skin isn't as tan as I would imagine it should be" Sasori noted aloud.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing! C-cover me up!" Sakura screeched, her thrashing becoming far more lively.

Ignoring Sakura's demands, Sasori looked at her face and reached out with his left hand, holding her jaw in his grip so that she wouldn't move without hurting herself. "A nice shade of blush. I'll have to develop device that will apply and remove this color on my command". Deciding he wasn't done with her head just yet, Sasori slipped his hand around so that his palm rested on Sakur'as chin, his fingers trying to enter her mouth, but Sakura refused to open up. "Don't be difficult, this will only hurt more if you resist"

Despite Sasori's warnings, Sakura kept her jaw clenched, wanting to oppose him in any way possible. "Very well. I suppose I'll just speed up the process in a different manner". Before Sakura could register his movement, Sasori's other hand shot up to her chest, grabbing the fabric of her bra between her cleavage, and yanked it back in one move, destroying the piece of clothing just as he had destroyed her top. The surprise and embarrassment of having her breasts exposed to the air and enemy caused Sakura to gasp, which Sasori took advantage of by slipping his fingers in.

Moving his fingers so he could see insider her mouth, Sasori began making comments on his analysis. "Your teeth are well maintained. Pearly white and perfectly aligned. As to be expected of a medic-ninja". Angered by Sasori's reckless treatment of her body, Sakura bit down on his fingers, only to hiss when she remembered he had a puppet body. He felt nothing, while she hurt herself on the hard material.

Instantly, Sasori's free hand latched onto Sakura's breast and gave it a rough squeeze, causing her to gasp, with a slight moan mixed in. "Don't do something so stupid. You'll damage the material. I told you before that resistance makes it worse for yourself. I didn't say that just for the ease it will provide me"

After scolding Sakura, the puppet Akatsuki lifted his right hand up to her mouth as well. Holding her mouth open with his left hand, he reached in and held Sakura's tongue with his index and thumb, and pulled it out of her mouth as far as he could. The act of having his fingers in her mouth caused Sakura to salivate more than she wanted, but with her thumb being handled in such a manner, she felt saliva escaping from the corner of her mouth and off the tip of her tongue, dripping onto her torso.

"Your tongue is interesting as well. I usually don't include tongues in my puppets, but in your case it will be necessary. Despite the fact I don't look at them too often, I'll say yours is a nice find. Red with some pink tone noticeable. It's nothing particularly commendable, but it does seem to be a bit longer than the average tongue. I personally can't feel it, but looking at it, it's got just the faintest texture of roughness"

Finished with her mouth, Sasori removed his hands, causing Sakura to cough as she got control of her mouth once more, spit dribbling out of her mouth a little bit, once more falling on her torso and breasts. While there wasn't much there, Sasori looked at where the liquid fell. "You're making a mess, or do you like that much saliva there?" Sasori asked. Looking at his own hands, he remembered that he had gotten a bit of saliva on them as well. "Well, since you enjoy having your own fluid there, I may as well clean my hands off there while continuing my measurements"

Just as Sakura was beginning to get her coughing under control, Sasori planted both hands on her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze, yet not as rough as he was before, causing her to gasp and take in more saliva, keeping her unable to talk. "An interesting amount of resistance in your chest. It's soft, yet firm. I am slightly disappointed in the size though. They seem average enough, a B cup perhaps, but as the apprentice of Tsunade, I would have expected them to be much larger"

Lowering his hands a bit, Sasori switched his action from groping her breast to playing with her nipples. "The size, shape, and shade of your nipples make up for it though. Perfect circles neither too large or too small, with a light pink color that matches that hair of yours. I wonder if it looks this good when it's erect". Flicking the pink nipples with his fingers, Sasori gauged Sakura's reaction.

As Sasori rolled her pink parts in his fingers, Sakura was barely containing her voice. She had never been so sensitive in her breasts before, but the battle had lowered her endurance, and coating of her own salive on Sasori's fingers caused her body to tingle. _"H-He's a monster. I've played with myself like this before, but noone else has ever touched me here. I... I'm so ashamed"_

As if things weren't bad enough for her, Sasori began pulling, making her his in unwanted pleasure. "I see you're starting to crack. Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Feeling such pleasure at your enemy's hands? And through your breasts alone? Such weakness" Sasori taunted, enjoying the sight of the girl squirm under the physical and mental torture he inflicted upon her.

"Sh-shut up. S-stop th-this you s-sick bastaAAAAAH!" Sakura tried protesting before she gave a surprised yelp. Sasori had taken things a step up and taken one of the kunoichi's nipples between his teeth, lightly nipping at it. Satisfied by the result, he switched to the other one, earning another yelp from the pink haired girl.

When he felt just the slightest bit more toughness in his mouth, he pulled back and was greeted by Sakura's now erect nipples. "Very nice. They look even better. I wonder if I should make it so they become erect or leave them that way. Hmm, I suppose it's a decision I'll have to make later" Sasori decided, backing away from her afterwards. The slightest of whimpers left Sakura's lips, but Sasori heard it, and Sakura knew he did, making her ever present blush even darker.

"It's interesting how red you can get, and to appear even more beautiful. I wonder if this will remain once I finish the rest of my measurements" the observant puppet analyzed.

"Wh-why do you need all this? What p-purpose does it have?" Sakura stuttered, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Giving a slight smile, Sasori's fingers began moving, causing some of the parts he had released earlier to begin assembling. "It's rather simple really, but surprise I never thought of it before. In our world, ninjas need a number of things. Stealth, speed, strength, instinct, intelligence, skill, and more. Any of these can be trained or made easily. However, kunoichi such as yourself have something that even I can't produce"

"Seduction" Sasori uttered, causing Sakura's dreary eyes to widen in shock and fear. "While a man can seduce a woman, it's much easier for a woman to seduce a man. Even some of the most talented ninjas fall to the seductive arts. Someone like you will make the perfect seductive trap. I'll have to put extra work into it, but I'll hide the ball joints and other give aways so that you can seduce men. I will have to be nearby, but I'll manipulate you so that you'll attract targets, and in certain cases, even have you act as a true sex toy. It would be as simple as servicing them for information, or getting their guard down to kill them. It won't be that hard with your appearance"

Despite her will and attitude, Sakura could not help but to start crying when she heard this. "Y-you can't. Don't do that! I don't want to be used like that!"

Chuckling, the villainous shinobi responded "Look at you. Earlier you insisted you'd be saved and get out of this. Now you've abandoned that hope and fear being treated as the sex toy I'll make you into. You even say you don't want to be used like that? Would you rather I make you into a weapon that will kill your friends? Hmm, if Deidara hasn't already killed them, I imagine I'll meet them later on. Maybe I can use you as a trap. Trick them into having sex with you and then killing them"

"Noooooo! You can't do that! You're horrible you sick fu-". Before Sakura could finish her sentence, her mouth was filled as cylindrical object was shoved past her lips. Sakura realized it was the one of a few that Sasori had been assembling, the others just floating in the air under the control of the enemy's puppeteering techniques.

"Lets not let such words leave your beautiful mouth" Sasori chuckled. Taking a close look at the cylinder, Sasori stated "Hmm, so far you've gotten four inches in. Not bad, but we need to see if you can take more, so lets try and put more in there. I need the perfect measurements after all. It's so interesting too. This object is just used for measuring areas like the mouth, it honestly is. But in your mouth, it seems so much more naughty. I imagine you'll be taking a lot more in your mouth in the future". With a twitch of her pinky finger, the cylinder began moving back and forth in its attempts to go further in.

Taking in the sight, Sasori's eyes wandered down. "Hmm, I haven't taken anymore observations down there yet, have I? I guess we'll just have to fix this". Latching onto the hem of her pants, Sasori pulled in opposite directions with strength that wasn't expected from the appearance of his puppet body. He dropped the ripped cloth that was once Sakura's pants, leaving with only the ripped remains of her shirt and bra, sandals, leggings, gloves, and light pink panties.

"It's interesting how your lower half can look just as good as your top. Lets begin the measurements". Taking a step forward so that he was closer to Sakura than she would have liked, Sasori reached around the girl and reached for her rear end, causing a startled muffle to emerge from the girl. "Like your breasts, your cheeks are soft yet firm, and of the size I had expected of your Hokage's apprentice"

Sliding his fingers past the panty fabric, Sasori explored Sakura's crack up and down. "There seems to be an interesting amount of room there. You know, there are some sick individuals who enjoy using this area for sex. Something about it being tighter or just the fact they don't have to worry about impregnating the woman. Men can be so selfish. Unlike you'll be. Soon you'll be giving anyone I tell you to a taste of your fruits" Sasori whispered into his victims ear, letting his sadistic pleasures feed off the weak struggles Sakura made to break free. It was obvious to both of them that there was no use. She was even more fatigued now than when they first began. It was only a part of her mask of hope that she'd make it out of this alright that she continued to struggle.

While Sakura's eyes had been fixated on Sasori, trying to keep an eye on him, she took notice to some movement behind him. One of the measuring cylinders he was manipulating was underneath an open tube. The tube was applying some kind of liquid to the cylinder. It was only when she could read the words on the tube did Sakura realize what it was, and groaned in fear. Lubricant. Mechanical lubricant to be exact, something to make sure parts were able to slide into place when something was being built, but she knew that something like this would be effective on a human.

"Already anticipating this one? It's not like it's a secret. For your sake, I am using a thinner measuring cylinder. I'm not without some mercy" the Akatsuki member assured Sakura as though he was doing her a favor. The movement of his fingers signalled the beginning of the cylinder's movement. Sakura tried to keep her eyes on it, but it quickly moved behind her, leaving her in a state of anxious fear, not knowing when the device would invade her backside.

"A word of advice" Sasori started, grabbing the fabric in the back and pulling it enough so that her ass was bare so long as he held it. "Relax. I heard if you're tense when something is inserted here, it'll only make it much harder to go in". Sasori's words had the opposite effect on Sakura though, causing her to clench up in fear of just how bad it would be. It was right after she clenched up that the cylinder moved past her panties and into her anus. It was rough at first, refusing to let even a bit of the measuring tool in, but already affecting Sakura due to the rather cold lubricant. But after a few pushes, part of the tool made its way in. Sakura gasped at the painful sensation, only allowing the cylinder in her mouth more room to enter.

As the cylinder began to go even further into Sakura's anus, sometimes moving back so it could get some leeway, Sasori took a step back to observe Sakura once more. She seemed the same as when he first removed her pants, but now her face was flush with pain, as tears began welling up in her eyes. "It's oddly beautiful. I almost feel sorry for you... lets see if we can make you hurt so much that I actually do feel sorry for you"

Hooking his fingers around the hem of Sakura's panties, he quickly pulled them down, leaving her womanhood exposed for the puppet to see. Squatting down, Sasori put his face closer to Sakura's genitals than she would have been comfortable with a man she loved. Placing his hand over her pubic region and moving it down, he seemed to stroke Sakura's outer lips, causing Sakura to shudder in pleasure, making her feel even more ashamed of what was going on. "I see you shave. This is good, it would be annoying to deal with all those tiny hairs around your main attraction"

Placing the tips of his index and middle finger inside the tortured girl, Sasori spread the lips, revealing the innermost regions of her private regions. "You never cease to amaze me with this body of yours, do you girl?" the puppet asked, not expecting an answer considering Sakura's mouth was busy. "It seems your bod matches pink. It's such a glistening shade in here too. This part here even looks like a precious little pearl". Sakura didn't follow what Sasori said until she felt his other index finger poking her clitoris, the sensation causing jolts of pleasure to surge through her body.

"It seems you rather like it here. This is the clitoris, right? I know quite a few things about the body. I need to if I'm going to make people into a puppet. This part may be unnecessary since you won't be feeling anything, but it looks so decorative that I'll have to leave something like it in there" the artistic ninja explained, even if Sakura could barely register what he was saying. The feelings of pleasure in Sakura's body began to override the pain she received from the cylinders in her mouth and anus as Sasori began playing with her vagina.

Leaning forward, Sasori used his false tongue to give Sakura a long lick, making the girl spasm from the action. "Interesting reaction. I'll have to remember making you behave in such a way when you're being serviced by clients or targets. It will make it far more realistic. Lets see what else we can get from this". Sasori continued to hold Sakura's labia open while he pushed, flicked, and played with her clitoris, and furthering the actions by running his tongue along her.

Sakura couldn't take the actions. Her endurance was already considerably lowered, and she couldn't keep fighting for long because of her damaged stamina. The fact she was experiencing two pleasurable actions in one spot was starting to send her over the edge. Sasori observed Sakura's vagina beginning to produce even more fluids, which he saw only as a feature he would have to add in at some point. It would be hard with such soft flesh.

Before he could think more on the subject, his mouth was filled with fluid as Sakura began spasming, her eyes glazing over for a moment as her bod succumbed to the orgasm she had been fighting. Standing back up, Sasori moved his fingers so that the cylinders in Sakura's mouth and anus removed themselves, now levitating before him. Manipulating a test tube over to his hand, Sasori opened his mouth, allowing Sakura's juices to leak into the container.

After putting a plug on the test tube to keep its contents from spilling out, the former human looked at the cylinders. "Looks like you can take ten inches in your mouth. Not too bad. Unfortunately, it seems you can only take six inches in your anus. I suppose it is good for tightness though. I'll have to analyze your secretions later to see if I can reconstruct it in some way later. I'll likely have to let one of the other members taste you so I can make a correct copy" Sasori observed, his focus in Sakura's sexual limits more toward a scientific scale than a perverted one. "I'm sure the other members won't mind though. They'll likely be thrilled to get a chance. Some of them are a bit rough though, I may have to be careful who to choose"

"Y-... y-you're sick" the barely conscious kunoichi whispered, her body too weak to raise her own voice.

"I'm a puppet now, I can't get sick" Sasori respnded, knowing that Sakura didn't mean he was literally sick, but was beginning to enjoy playing around with her. "You know, it's such an ironic thing. You're the kind of girl I imagined playing with dolls when you were younger, and I'm a puppet which is a classification of dolls in a certain sense. The thing is, I'm the one playing with you"

"Why c-can't you j-just die?" Sakura just pleaded. She was too tired to think of any complex insult. The only reason she even stayed awake was in hopes she'd find something that could save her, such as Sasori getting cocky enough to let her go. She didn't know what she could do then, but she had to fight back if possible.

"Because of the same reason I can't get sick" the Scorpion of the Red Sand replied as he placed his hands on his own pants and pulled them down slightly, revealing his lower torso. Sakura saw no purpose in this act, as his lower half was just as one expected from a puppet, smooth with no genitals. The only difference was there seemed to be a round, removable compartment where his penis should have been. Seeing the confusion in the green eyes of his prisoner, Sasori chuckled as he moved a hand over to this compartment and pressed down on it. There was a soft clicking sound as the compartment began to retreat into his torso. Then, to Sakura's surprise, a red phallic object appeared. It looked to be six inches in length with one and a half inches width.

"Wh-why do you have th-that? Y-you're a p-puppet!" Sakura cried, knowing that whatever reason he had it, she wouldn't like it.

"Yes, I am. However, I am still a ninja. A ninja's duty sometimes includes retrieving information using any means necessary. We Akatsuki try to get things done as gently as possible, but when dealing with females who refuse to give information, but can't risk harming, we need to use sexual interrogation. I had this installed for just such occasions, but for you, it's going to help me measure you. Especially since I can increase the size to my choosing" Sasori explained, enjoying the look of fear, panic, and even a little longing when she saw him freely double, then triple its length and width before returning it to normal.

Placing the palms of his hands on her inner thighs, Sasori easily lifted Sakura's legs up and apart, any attempt to stop him on her part was too insufficient for him to even notice. Lining the head of Sasori's 'penis' with Sakura's entrance, the puppet looked into the pink haired girl's eyes, even as they were fearfully fixated on his member. Reading the emotions that were so vivid in her eyes, Sasori just had to manipulate his face into a full grin. "I see it. I see just what you're afraid of here" the puppet chuckled, catching Sakura's attention. "You're a virgin, aren't you?". Sakura blushed furiously before looking away.

"You expression provides me with the right answer. It's a situation like this where I actually miss having human parts" Sasori announced, pushing his head past Sakura's lips, jolting the girl with pleasure, already sending her juices trickling down his appendage. "You're lucky to be a virgin at all. Back in my day, when a girl was taking her Genin Exam, she had an extra test that the boys didn't have. She had to lose her virgnity so that she wouldn't feel attached to it during a mission, so she wouldn't spill secret information so easily should sexual interrogation occur"

Then, a blur of movement occured, taking Sakura by total surprise. The cable which had been holding her up by the wrist had changed positions. Now, it had forced her arms down to her sides, and was wrapped around her waist. Further out, it had wrapped around her ankles and under knees, allowing Sasori to let go while still keeping her in position. Topping it all off, the end of the cable was now fastened around her breasts, squeezing them while the tip ran across her still erect nipples, the cold metal stimulating Sakura's pleasure further.

"Well, I best not hold this up any longer. I'm going to make you into a woman before I make you into a puppet" Sasori whispered, enjoying the flicker of panic in Sakura's eyes right before he shoved all the way in. Sakura's cries of pain were muffled as Sasori closed the distance between them in that instance, giving her what looked like a kiss, but he act actually bit down on her tongue lightly, nibbling on it. The act itself hurt a bit, yet sent an odd pleasure to Sakura. That pleasure was still overwhelmed by the pain of her broken hymen.

After knowing she had given her scream, Sasori pulled his head back. "Now that we got that scream out of the way, lets really get moving". Before Sakura could recover, Sasori began pulling out, only to thrust back in, renewing her pain. As Sasori continued to build up the thrusts, moving at a slow pace, but transitioning into a faster ones over time, he seemed to be entering his analyzing mode once more.

"I see you can take six inches in length. Still, I need to see just how high you can go. Lets move up to seven inches". Barely able take things as they were, Sakura let out a pained gasp as the amount of space in her vagina was lessened as Sasori's 'penis' grew in length. "Seems like you took it easy enough. I should wait till you adjust though. I think a little help will be needed". Surprising Sakura further, the puppet's hard thumb pressed against her clitoris and began playing with it. "How does this feel? It's starting to feel good, doesn't it?"

Sakura bit her own tongue to keep from making any noise. She was still hurting from Sasori's thrusts, but the Akatsuki was right, she was starting to feel good. Pleasure was mixing in with the pain, and she could feel a moan risng up from her lungs, but she couldn't let Sasori receive the satisfaction of making her do so.

"No answer? You must not be feeling good enough. Perhaps this will help"

"Gaaaaaaaah!"

In a surprise move, Sasori added not just one, but two more inches to his member, bringing him to nine inches. The act had caused Sakura to release a moan of pain and pleasure, her body not ready to take such an increase in length. Sasori's thrust hit even harder than before, causing her to spasm slightly with each one. "Oh my, it looks like I've already reached your limit. I can sense that I'm hitting your womb. This won't matter much though, nine inches is a good length" Sasori complimented the girl. "Chances are you won't meet someone with a penis quite this size, unless you run into one of those monstrous sized shinobi"

"Uh-uhn. S-stop i-it. Ah!"

Grinning, Sasori shook his head, replying "But we haven't even checked how much you can take in terms of width. One and a half isn't the worst you'll be getting. Lets cut the short stuff and double it". The violated kunoichi's jaw immediately clenched shut as she felt any spare room she had fill up by Sasori's enlarged appendage. It was unbareable to her as the long, thick member rubbed against her vaginal walls while also prodding at her womb. The size was too much, and while feeling terribly embarrassed and ashamed, Sakura had to open her mouth to let a near continuous moan.

"Good, you're being honest. Enjoy this now, in the future you won't be able to have so much fun" Sasori commanded the young woman. There was almost no way for her to not enjoy it, besides the fact it was being forced upon her. The sensations were overpowering. Her breasts receiving the light pressure from the squeezing cables, her nipples being played with by the cold tip of the cable, her clitoris being rolled around by Sasori's thumb, and every nerve in her vagina shooting off as the Scorpion's member rubbed against every wall.

Seeing the look of pleasure spread across Sakura's face made Sasori's smile grow. "Since you're being such a good, honest girl, I'll reward you with a little something". A small glint of confusion appeared in Sakura's eyes, too overwhelmed by fatigue and pleasure to do anything more, before she gave another yelp of joy. Sasori's member was doing more than rubbing against her walls now, but digging into them. Not in a way that was painful, but his appendage had developed some fair sized bumps. "If I can control the length and size, surely I can control the shape" the puppet chuckled.

Every thrust caused the bumps to drag across her womanhood, each sending their own individual shock of pleasure through Sakura's body. It pushed her over the edge. Despite the grip the cable had on her, Sakura began spasming uncontrollably as her orgasm hit, sending waves of pleasure over her. Sasori stood still, leaving his entire length inside Sakura as she lost herself in pleasure, an observant eye on her face and movements.

Finally, Sakura came to a slow stop, her orgasm coming to its end. "Enjoy yourself?" Sasori asked, curious to hear her answer. The tired girl only rolled her eyes in Sasori's direction, having no energy to open her mouth, here eyelids already starting to close. It took everything she had not to pass out right there. "I hope so. After all, my poison's already entered your body"

The mention of poison caused a groan to emerge from Sakura, but nothing more. She was losing her consciousness, she could feel it. "I placed a special poison on my member that only activates when mixed with a woman's juices. It'll put you into a coma until I apply the antidote. Only, I need you as a puppet, so once you go to sleep, you won't wake up". A whimper left Sakura's lips, but nothing more. It overcame her. Her eyes were shut and she was losing sense to everything around her. The last thing she heard was "You'll be my favorite puppet now"

A/N: There it was. Hope it was enjoyable. First time I've actually written a sexual thing, so I'm aware I skipped out on some details. If you're wondering why I didn't use any sexual slang, like pussy, dick, etc, it's because I was going by how Sasori would likely say it, and I feel he'd use technical terms there. As it says on my profile, I am considering requests, so if you have an idea, let me hear and you may see it soon. By this, I mean give me a pairing. No yaoi, yuri, or a few other things. Later.


End file.
